A Beyblade Fairy Tale
by Peggy-chan123
Summary: Gingka is to take over his father, Ryo's kingdom only if he marries by his eighteenth birthday. If he doesn't, his sorcerer Akhiro is going to cover the kingdom in darkness, fear, and death. Gingka must confess to the girl that he loves or else the kingdom will collapse. Who is the girl that he loves? Read to find out.
1. intro

**My name is Pegasus girl or Peggy-chan! This is my first fic so I hope it turns out okay. I had this idea in my head for some while and I just needed to share it! I hope that the story pleases you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters! I wish I did though!**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

King Ryo knew that his time was coming. He called his oldest son Gingka to his bedroom.

" Gingka... my time is coming soon... you must marry by your eighteenth birthday and take over the kingdom... my son... please have a queen at your side to rule your kingdom." Then and there, King Ryo took his last breath.

Gingka sobbed. He loved his father and wished to do what he pleased. He said to himself, _' I must do what father wanted me to do. I must find a girl who is good and kind to whoever whenever,' _

What he didn't know that his sorcerer, Akhiro was outside listening all the while. Akhiro smirked. " I will prevent Gingka from getting married and I will take over the kingdom. Both son and father will face my wrath!" Akhiro whispered to himself. Akhiro knew that no one would love his happy-go-lucky and forgetful brother, Gingka. Akhiro wanted to cover the kingdom in darkness and fear. What he didn't know that Gingka had his eyes set on a certain girl.

Deep in the woods where the animals played and the birds sang, there lived a fair maiden named Madoka. Madoka once lived a happy life with her parents. She had to worry in the world and was happpy. Until one day, her mother came down with a terrible sickness. She died the next day. Then, her father came down with the same sickness. He too died. Madoka knew what she had to do. She dismissed the household. She took her few belongings and ran down to the wooden cottage in the woods where she played everyday. She then lived there with the boy, Kenta whose parents were victims of the same sickness that took Madoka's parents. Madoka and Kenta grew a deep love for animals and they shared everything with them, even though their own stomachs were rumbling. They grew everything they ate and they were very happy about life. What they did know that more happiness was in store for them.

* * *

**I know it was short, but please, R&amp;R! I hope that everyone enjoyed the introduction! Should I continue it? **


	2. The normal day

**Peggy-chan is back wwith the second part of the story! Thank you for all of your kind reviews. They really made me smile! I do have a lot going on right now, but I will do my best to update once in a while. Bear in mind: Gingka had not seen Madoka yet. This is the begining of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The usual day

Madoka woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining. She stretched, yawned and smiled. She kicked the feet of the sleeping Kenta across from her.

"Morning, Madoka." Kenta yawned and stretched.

Madoka and Kenya cleaned the meager house. Whenever they found a crumb or two, they tossed it into the wooden buckets waiting by the front door. When the household chores were done, Madoka and Kenta took thenwooden buckets full or crumbs and went out into the little shed at the edge of Madoka's little garden. There, they shared a piece of bread and then went out to the grassy hill overlooking the meadow where all the animals were waiting.

Madoka and Kenta tossed the crumbs here and there which the animals picked up joyfully. Madoka and Kenya laughed as the sun shine on the green meadow.

"Hey Madoka, " Kenta said as they were tossing crumbs. " I hear that the king has passed away and the prince is looking for a queen. "

"Oh, is he now?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, I went into the village to buy a bit more bread and that is where I heard the news. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were already asleep. "

Although they both were hungry, they wouldn't let the animals go hungry. After their baskets were empty, they dipped their feet in the river and splashed each other.

After an hour or so, they went to work in Madoka's little garden. They planted, weeded and watered. They worked in the garden the rest of the day and stored what they picked in the little shed. By that time, it was sunset and the duo washed in the river once more and went to sleep.

* * *

**Review please! Tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it. I love all of you guys! Everyone gets a virtual hug. :D**


	3. The carriage ride

**Peggy-chan is back again! I know that I haven't updated in a while, but here's chapter three! Gingka has still not met Madoka yet, I know it is slow. But the action will build up soon! I was thinking of doing a special chapter after happily ever after. Whaddya think? Should I add that special chapter? Also, my OC Akhiro is in this chapter! R&amp;R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The carriage ride

Gingka sat in his quarters looking at the crown that his father had once wore and promised Gingka that he would wear the crown when he was older. Gingka sighed and rang the bell for his butler, Tsubassa, andthe castle servant boy, Yu.

Tsubassa, along with Hikaru, the gradener, Gingka's friends ever since he was a little boy. There were no other children to play with back then. Tsubassa's father had been King Ryo's butler and Hikaru's mother had been the gardener. Now, their parents were too tired to do the work that they once did, so their children took over. Yu, the castle servant boy was taken in by King Ryo when gingka was thirteen years old. Now Yu was a good and hardworking mischevious boy and never failed to make Gingka laugh.

Tsubassa appeared next to Gingka in a flash. "Yes, your highness? Do you need anything?"

Next, Yu appeared on Gingka's other side. "Yes, your majesty? Are you in need of something?"

Gingka sighed. " I am in need of ideas to find the perfect queen for the kingdom."

"Maybe," Tsubassa said. " Maybe we could hold a all and hope that the mysterious maiden that you fall in love with loses her shoe?"

Gingka face-palmed. " It's already been done, Tsubassa."

"You could go on a carrige ride thorough the kingdom and see if a maiden catches your eye," Yu suggested.

" It can be arranged for tomorrow, your majesty. You have no meetings or anything that you need to attend to tomorrow," Tsubassa said.

" Okay then!" Gingka said.

Up in a high stone tower separated from the castle, Akhiro looked through a crystal ball. " A carrige ride, I see." Akhiro said. " And they plan to go around the whole kingdom." A dark smiled formed on his lips when an evil plan came into thought. " Gingka will turn eighteen in a week, and I just need to stall them a little. I know! To get to the bey village to the mountain village, they need to pass through the Enchanted forest. The Enchanted Forest is about fifty miles from here. No way they can walk back in a day!" Akhiro laughed and evil laugh. " I will make the carrige break down halfway through the Enchanted Forest." he said.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOh, the action is building up! I hope that you enjoyed. Thank you for all the support and I would personally like to thank resplandorrosa26 for the help in improving my chater 2! Thanks! I'm pretty sure that all of you who read chapter 2 before I updated it were bored to death without the conversation I put in! Peggy-chan is so sorry. I love all of you guys and I hope you continue to read my crazy story! Review please!**


	4. The carriage ride part two

**Peggy-chan is back** **with chapter four! Juggling friends, family, middle school, clubs, dance, tutoring, AND being a writer is hard work, but I'm managing! Well here's chapter four and I hope you guys enjoy! One more thing: I will be starting a series called Gingka and Madoka: (insert title of story here). So look forward to that! ( I might be starting that today.) So R&amp;R and please, sit back and enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters!**

**resplandorrosa 26, I wouldn't have made it this far without your support! Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter four: The Carriage ride: part two

Gingka sat in the parlor, waiting for Tsubassa, Yu, and Hikaru. He was so excited about the carrige ride today.

Tsubassa appeared at his side. " The carrrige is waiting for you, your highness. " He said. " The horses are waiting. They want to take off with you."

" Hold on a minute, Tsubassa. You're coming along with Yu and Hikaru." Gingka said.

Tsbassa thought about if for a minute. " Okay, Yu and Hikaru should be here any minute."

Yu and Hikaru were in the doorway now. " Prince Gingi! I know you're excited to be king!" Yu said as he gave Gingka a tight hug." Gingka laughed.

" Gingka, why did you call us here?" Hikaru asked.

" I want all of you to be at my side as I enter a new chapter in life. Yu, yes, there will be snacks. Hikaru, we will be passing fields of flowers, and Tsubassa, we will be getting on with our meetings tomorrow." Gingka said.

_One Hour later..._

Gingka, Tsubassa, and Yu piled in the carrige and went on their way. A few hours later, they were passing through the Enchanted Forest to get to the next village when

CREAK! SNAP!

Gingka, Tsubassa, and Yu were thrown out of the carrige.

" Great, just great," Tsubassa said. " We're about fifty miles from the castle and practically in the middle of nowhere. Now what do we do?"

Yu and Hikaru helped Gingka out of the rubble of the carridge. " Gee, you look pretty bad, Gingka," Hikaru said. She was right. Gingka was covered in scratches and there was a bleeding gash in his arm.

" There is a cottage over there guys. Let's see if they can help us," Yu said.

Everyone piled around Gingka so there was support on all sides for him and walked to the cottage. They did not know that Akhiro was watching.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now where are they going? NOWHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Everyone will think Gingka is dead and I will be king! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Review please before I send Yu out to hug all of you out to death. I love all of you guys! Until next time!**


	5. unexpected visitors

**Peggy-chan is back! I really am not feeling my greatest. I might be sick with strep throat. AGAIN. -_- Lord can only make me better. But because I love you guys, I'm gonna update! Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Beyblade or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected visitors

Madoka and Kenta were working in the garden when they heard a creak and a crash in the distance. Madoka gave Kenta the look. Kenta nodded and climbed the nearest tree while Madoka locked herself in the little shed. Kenta jumped from tree to tree until he came to the source of the sound. It was a broken down carriage and the house that were pulling it were going wild. There was also a severely injured person that Kenta couldn't recognize. Kenta jumped back to Madoka and told her about what he saw.

When Hikaru, Yu, Tsubassa, and Gingka came to the cottage, they were Sprouse at the kindness of these two strangers. After making sure Gingka was testing by the fireplace, Madoka set to work getting water and clean linen to treat Gingka's wounds. Kenta have their horses food and water. Tsubassa, Yu, and Hikaru were shown to the river so they could wash up. Hikaru stayed in the section of the river over the meadow while Tsubassa and Yu stayed near the cottage.

Madoka served Gingka some freshly baked bread. Gingka could tell that this peasant girl was hungry herself.

"What is your name, kind stranger?" Gingka asked while she was cleaning his wounds.

"I am just plain Madoka, sir." Madoka answered. " are you going to eat your bread? " Madoka asked.

" I can tell that you are hungry. " Gingka tore off a price of bread and offered it to Madoka.

"No, sir. I insist. Have it yourself. And may I ask who are you?" Madoka asked.

" I am prince Gingka, Madoka. " Gingka answered.

Madoka stepped back. " I do not deserve to treat you, your highness. I am but a present girl. "

"Madoka," Gingka said with a blush on his face. " anyone with a kind heart deserves to be near me. You alone have the kindest heart in the kingdom."

Madoka was shocked. The prince of the kingdom had said she has had the kindest heart in the kingdom. Madoka curtsied add much as her rags would allow her. " thank you, your majesty. When you get better, we will show you and your humble servants a short route to the castle."

For the next few days, Madoka took care of Gingka while Kenta taught his new friend Yu all about the wilderness while Tsubassa and Hikaru supervised.

* * *

**Review please! How did you guys like it? I appreciate all of your opinions. Thanks for sticking with me through all of these chapters. Especially my number one fan and reviewer, resplandorrosa26. Thanks guys again and again!**


	6. Love? or not?

**Hey and happy Armenian genuiside! I don't know if I spelled that correctly, but hooray! No school for me! Peggy-chan is here with chapter five of the story! Thanks, all of you guys for sticking with me through all of this craziness! Well, anyway, yes, I am going to start a sereies called Gingka and Madoka: ( insert title of the story here.) SO look forward to that! Anyway, don't forget to review and here's the story!**

* * *

Love? or not?

Gingka, Hikaru, Yu and Tsubassa had been at Madoka's little cottage for a week now, and Gingka was healing up. He only had a few scars where the injury had been most serious, but despite that, he was still the happy-go-lucky boy. Kenta and Yu were the best of friends now and were practically inseperable. Wherever there was Kenta, Yu was always two or three steps behind.

Akhiro watched through his crystal ball as Gingka healed and frienships were forming. Akhiro growled. " They will never reach the castle in time for Gingka's eighteenth birthday! But what if they do? Well, I'll have a plan in mind."

" Gingka! Will you please get out of that tree with our picnic basket now?" A hungry Yu called.

" Never! Not unless yoyu give up snacks for a week!" Gingka said with his tounge out.

" Not unless if you ghive up hamburgers for a year!" Yu called back.

" Okay, you win," Gingka said as he climbed down.

Hikaru, Tsubassa, Kenta, Yu, and Madoka were having a picnic by the river.

" Why don't you and the youngsters play a game while Hikaru and I set up?" Madoka said to Tsubassa.

" Ok, if I come back screaming, just run for your life," Tsubassa joked.

Madoka rolled her eyes. " Fine."

Hikaru and Madoka had become good friends too, partly because they were borth girls, mostly because they both had trouble making boys to deal with.

When Madoka handed Gingka his portion, their hands touched ever so lightly that it was a moth breathing on your skin. Gingka flushed a deep red while Madoka's cheeks were burning. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

Just before sunset, Kenta showed Gingka, Yu, Tsubassa, and Hikaru the ten-mile shortcut to the castle, the one they took to get to the market. Kenta handed them a basket of food and water hugged each one of them and sent them on their way, back to the castle. Gingka, Yu, Tsubassa, and Hikaru did not have any idea of what was blocking that road to the castle.

* * *

**Review please! I know that that was short, but I'll make it up to you guys by adding a chapter after happily ever after! Hey! That rhymes! :D Peggy-chan signing off. Until next time!**


	7. Love? or not? part two

**Peggy-chan here with some news. I need some opinions on a wizard's name. I do not have any ideas and I really need some! So please enter a name for a review for this chapter. I will look and consider all of them. In the end, only one or two will be chosen. So please help me out here. It doesn't matter if it is a girl's or boy's name. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

love? Or not? Part 2

As Gingka, Hikaru, Yu, and Tsubassa walked along the path, they soon got tired and decided to have some water and food. As Gingka drank his water and ate a burger, he remembered Madoka's last word to him before he left.

"You're welcome to visit anytime, your majesty. We will be happy to host you again. " Madoka had said to him.

While they were resting, they heard a noise in the distance. They all immediately kept to their feet and ran towards the noise.

They found that it was a dragon. Boy, it was huge. It was fifty feet long and it breathed fire.

Gingka looked at the dragon and growled. It was blocking Madoka's path. The path that he would take to get to see her again. Gingka lept up screaming, " no one blocks this path! No one ever blocks the path to Madoka's house! For the mother of Pegasus, why did you have to get here?!"

Gingka punched the dragon on the head and it knocked him out. Then, using a sharp stone, he removed the dragon's heart.

Tsubassa, Hikaru, and Yu all just did there, shocked. They knew that Gingka liked Madoka but didn't know that he would go this far for her. The dragon incident behind them, they all continued on their way to get to the castle where an unhappy and angry Akhiro was waiting.

* * *

**Review, review, and review, please, please, please!**


	8. The spaghetti of doom

**I was so sad when reviews did not come in! :'( Because of that, I decided to place myself as the wizard. Peggy-chan was so sad. Anyway, I know the title seems strange, but you'll understand when you read. So please R&amp;R! Don't forge to review! I love reading them! I am still thinking about the main plot/problem for my new series: Gingka and Madoka. I also decided to do a little Tsubassa x Hikaru in this one!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters**

* * *

The spaghetti of doom

When Gingka, Tsubassa, Hikaru, and Yu arrived back at the castle, Akhiro was so mad. But, as usual, when one evil plan fails, there is always another one.

Akhiro went to his tower and concocted a special potion. " They will never know what hit them!" Akhiro laughed to himself.

Akhiro snuck into the kitchen disguised as a kitchen maid. He poured the potion over some spaghetti that would be everyone's supper tonight. He made sure that it was not Gingka's. " Just for a test," Akhio muttered under his breath.

The spaghetti (With the potion on it) was Hikaru's dinner. Gingka had gone hunting with Akhiro, so Tsubassa and Hikaru were left alone to supper. Neither of them realized what they were walking into was a trap designed by Akhiro.

Suddenly, Hikaru felt dizzy and fell on the floor, unconscious, and in permanent sleep.

" Hikaru!" Tsubassa cried. Tsubassa thought of all the people that could help.

Yu, the castle servant boy, had come running at the sound of Tsubassa's voice.

" What happened, Tsubassa?" Yu asked.

" I don't know! We were just eating and she just fell unconscious."

" There must be somebody that could help!" Yu cried.

The duo thought and thought.

(with akhiro)

Akhiro had led Gingka around the castle hunting grounds and when he least suspected it, Akhiro shoved Gingka into the castle dungeon.

" HAHAHA! No one will know where you are." Akhiro said.

" Let me out!" Gingka cried.

" Never! Unless you hand over the crown!"

"Never!"

Akhiro went back to his tower and looked through his crystal ball. He saw Hikaru unconscious. " Now, the pretty girl in the woods needs her portion." Akhiro jumped on his horse, Nightmare, who fed off of people's fears.

" Let's go, Nightmare!" Akhiro cried.

(Back with Yu and Tsubassa)

"I know who can help us," Tsubassa said.

"Who?" asked Yu.

" Akhiro's sister and my childhood friend, the wizard Peggy-chan."

" You really wanna trust that bad guy's sister! That dude creeps me out!"

" Don't worry, Peggy-chan is kind, like Madoka. Also, this could be Hikaru's only hope."

" OK," Yu answered. " Do you know where she is now?"

" She lives in the Snowy Bey Mountain." Tsubassa answered.

" Let's go then," Yu said.

* * *

**Review please! What do you think happens next? I really want to know!**


	9. The almighty Peggy-chan

**Peggy-Chan here and it's a lazy Sunday for me. I was chillin' at grandma's thinking about life when I realized something. I HAD TIME TO UPDATE! I ran to the nearest computer in reach which happened to be the laptop that my grandpa never uses. I am lucky. This laptop is MINE now! So I placed myself as the wizard and will not start the series until the story is done! R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own just my OC, Akhiro.**

* * *

The Almighty Peggy-chan!

" How are we going to get Hikaru to the Snowy Bey Mountain?" Yu asked.

" I think that we should use the old magic sled," Tsubassa answered.

" I don't know how to operate that thing, so you have to drive," Yu said." I'll also make sure that Hikaru does not fall off.

Tsubassa wanted to be the one that was doing that, but Yu had a point. Tsubassa was the only one except Gingka who could drive that thing. He sighed. " Okay. Where was the sled last?"

" I think that it was in that old wardrobe," Yu answered.

Tsubassa and Yu found the sled in the wardrobe and put Hikaru on it. Yu made sure that she was in a position so that her weight balanced the sled. Then, Tsubassa chanted the magical words and the sled soared out to the Snowy Bey mountain.

( With Gingka)

Gingka sat in the dungeon. He had searched for a way out for the past hour and couldn't find a way out." Oh, Madoka," he sobbed. " I know that Akhiro is coming for you. If only there was something I could do in my power to prevent him from coming near your house." He slumped against the dungeon wall, hopeless.

(With Akhiro)

Akhiro had reached Madoka's house and waited. He saw Madoka hand Kenta a basket and a list. He listened to their conversation.

" You know what to get, don't you?" Madoka asked.

" Yeah. I hope that I can see Yu while I'm there." Kenta said.

" I put some bread in that basket. Eat it on the way back, okay?"

"OK," Kenta answered.

When Kenta left, Madoka worked in the garden for a minute and then put her hand to her belly. " I haven't had anything to eat for the whole day! After finishing this row, I think I'll have the last of that bread. Might as well finish it. Kenta's going to buy some more."

As Madoka worked, Akhiro snuck into the shed where all food was kept. He found the only bit of bread in there and poured the potion on it. "This will take care of her," Akhiro muttered to himself. In a flash, he jumped back on Nightmare and galloped off to the castle.

( With Tsubassa and Yu)

Tsubassa and Yu along with the unconscious Hikaru had reached the Snowy Bey mountain where Tsubassa's friend, Peggy-chan lived.

Tsubassa landed the sled next to the cottage and firmly knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Peggy-chan. She was in a long, flowing purple robe and carried a staff. She immediately recognized her childhood friend.

" Tsubassa-kun! Long time no see, my childhood friend!" she exclaimed.

" I know I should visit more often, but we are in need of your help. It's Hikaru." Tsubassa answered.

Peggy gasped. " Hikaru-chan! What happened to her?"

" I don't know. This was her state after her first bite of dinner." Tsubassa led Peggy outside where Yu was waiting with Hikaru.

" Who is this little gentleman?" She asked obviously asking about Yu.

" This is Yu, Peggy. He already knows about you."

" Okay. Can you bring Hikaru in? You can set her by the fire where I can examine her." Peggy said, obviously worried about Hikaru.

Tsubassa carried Hikaru bridal style inside the cottage and set her by the fire, where Peggy examined her. " This is my gosh darn brother's fault, isn't it? I don't know anybody else who would use that type of potion. Besides, that potion recipe is used only by our family!" Peggy muttered.

" What's wrong with Hikaru?" a worried Tsubassa asked.

" What he said," Yu said.

" The potion he used on Hikaru is called the 'Doom' potion, and only our family knows its' recipe. Akhrio must have poured it into Hikaru's supper. I do know one way to wake her up," Peggy said.

" What?" Tsubassa asked.

" A kiss of true love. And judging by the look on your face, I think that it has to be you, Tsubassa."

"M-m-me?" Tsubassa stammered.

" That's right. You." Peggy answered.

* * *

**LOL. I don't know if This seems like a cliff-hanger to you guys, but it's supposed to be. So, does the situation seem pretty hopeless? Don't worry, it'll turn out to be all right in the end. Review please! I love reading them and they make me happy! :D I'll update again today!**


	10. true love's kiss

**Told you that I was going to post another chapter today so here it is! R&amp;R! Don't forget to review at the end. Thank you all of you guys who read this crazy story! I love all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters!**

* * *

True love's kiss

"M-m-me?" Tsubassa stammered.

" Yes, you." Peggy answered.

As Tsubassa gazed at Hikaru's sleeping face, he remembered the day when she had fallen into the well.

_-flashback-_

_13 year-old Tsubassa was walking around the caste grounds. Gingka was with his instuctors so there wasn't anything that he could do. he knew that Hikaru was busy in the garden. He was walking past a well when he heard something calling and crying at the same time and it was coming from inside the well. When he looked in, 13 year-old Hikaru was in the well and drenched from head to toe. _

_"What happened?" Tsubassa asked._

_" Gingka pushed me in here on his way to go to his instuctors! Im going to get that bastard later!" Hikaru answered. " Can you get me out of here?" _

_" Sure," Tsubassa said. Tsubassa lowered the bucket of the well._

_Hikaru climed up the rope and Tsubassa helped her get out of the well. When she was fully out, she threw her arms around Tsubassa crying ," Thank you a million times!" and then finally kissing him on the cheek. _

_-end flashback-_

Tsubassa remembered the feel of Hikaru's lips on his cheeck and her arms around him tight. Tsubassa blushed. Hikaru meant a lot to him, and he couldn't go on without her.

Tsubassa got down on his knees and gingerly kissed Hikaru on the lips.

Hikaru woke up and asked, " Where am I?" Suddenly, she was pulled into a tight hug. When she looked at who was hugging her, she blushed. It was Tsubassa, the boy whom she had a crush on from day one. She heard Tsubassa saying to her, " I'm so glad that you're alright!" Hikaru hugged Tsubassa tighter saying, " Don't worry, I won't eat spaghetti ever again in my life!"

Hikaru suddenly collapsed on the floor. She was awake, but weak. She remembered Madoka's cottage. " Can we go to Madoka's cottage? I need to rest," She said.

" Okay," Tsubassa answered. " Yu! We're going back to Madoka's!"

" Yay!" Yu answered. " I could go see Kenchi again!"

Yu, HIkaru, and Tsubassa climbed onto the sled and flew to Madoka's. On the ride there, Tsubassa poured out his feeling for Hikaru.

" Hikaru, you mean a lot to me. You were there for me since day one and always had time for a chat. I can't count how many times that you stopped work to take me for a walk when I was stressed. Hikaru, I-i.." Tsubassa stammered.

" What did you want to say, Tsubassa?" HIkaru asked.

" What I wanted to say was that I love you, Hikaru!" Tsubassa said.

" Oh, Tsubassa, you do know I love you too." They had reached Madoka's cottage at this point. When they landed, they heard yelling from inside.

" Madoka, oh Madoka, please wake up!" Kenta cried.

Yu, recognizing his friend's voice jumped off the sled and knocked on the door. A red-eyed Kenta answered it. "Yu? What are you doing here?"

" Hippity-hop needs to rest. But that doesn't matter. What happened to Madoka?" After Yu said that, Tsubassa emerged carrying Hikaru bridal style.

" What happened to Madoka?" Tsubassa asked.

" When I came back from the market about twenty minutes ago, Madoka was in the cottage. She's breathing and alive, but she won't wake up!" Kenta cried.

Hikaru looked at Kenta, then Yu, then Tsubassa. " Let me see Madoka," Hikaru said. Hikaru was placed next to Madoka. Hikaru immediately came up with a conclusion. " I know what happened. The doom potion!"

" What now?" Kenta asked.

" We need to go get Gingka, my friend." Tsubassa answered.

" I'll stay here with Madoka, guys. You need to find Gingka! Quickly!" Hikaru said.

With that, Tsubassa, Kenta, and Yu jumped on the sled to get to the castle, not knowing what Akhiro was plotting to drive them away from the castle.

* * *

**Review please! I think that I'll finish this story up today!**


	11. The fight

**Ya, I think that I'll wrap up this story right now! *does a goofy happy dance* so please enjoy and review please! Oh yes, don't forget to PM me with requests for other stories! I will try to keep up with them all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of my characters! Just my OC!**

* * *

The fight

Tsubassa, Kenta, and Yu were on their way to the castle. All of them were worried about Madoka. Suddenly, black clouds covered the sun, blocking their view and they could feel a dark aura. They didn't know that Peggy-chan was watching and helping them. Peggy-chan was looking through her crystal ball and granting them sight and the sled they were riding balance. she knew what her brother was up too. He was wearing the crown that truthfully was Gingka's and casting the spell of doom.

Below the little sled, monsters were rising up out of the dirt. They were made up of rocks and had the ability to breathe fire and throw rocks. They started throwing rocks at the little sled.

" Great," Tsubassa said as the sled jerked back and forth, " We got rock monsters. What is Akhiro gonna send at us next?"

Meanwhile, Kenta remembered the rocks he kept in his pockets to fight off the vultures that were constantly attacking the cottage. After throwing half of the bag at the rock monsters, the monsters died and their spirits floated off to bother somebody else. Yu was bored to death and started eating candy in his pocket.

The next thing that was thrown at them was a team of horses identical to Nightmare. Kenta threw the rest of his rocks at them and they all died also. Yu was still eating candy. They landed at the castle. Very carefully, the trio walked around the castle. They spotted Gingka's bow lying on the ground.

Gingka, noticing Tsubassa's shoes called " Tsubassa, in here!" Tsubassa and Kenta reached Gingka. But a team of rock monsters and Nightmare horses blocked Yu from coming to help Gingka out.

Tsubassa tossed another candy bar to Yu calling, " You need to get on a sugar high!" Yu nodded and gobbled that candy bar up and the rest in his pocket. He got on a sugar high and started throwing whatever he could at the monsters.

Meanwhile, Tsubassa and Kenta were removing the bars that blocked Gingka from the outside world. "You need to get to Madoka, quick!" Tsubassa said.

" Why?" Gingka asked.

" Because," Tsubassa answered, " You need to help her because she once helped you."

" What happened?" Gingka asked.

" She is under the spell from the potion of doom, and only a true love's kiss can wake her up! Plus, tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday! You need to marry by then, remember?" Tsubassa said.

Kenta had removed the last bar and Gingka leaped out. " I need to get to her, quickly!" Gingka summoned the Pegasus that came to him when he was in distress and flew off to Madoka.

( At Madoka's house)

Hikaru was holding Madoka's hand and gently stoking it. Even though she was weak, she needed to make sure that Gingka could get to Madoka before her time ran out. Gingka suddenly barged in.

Gingka gasped when he saw Madoka on the floor. Partly because she was so beautiful when she was asleep and partly because she was not going to wake up until he kissed her.

Just one kiss. Just one kiss that could help the kingdom. Just one kiss that could turn this whole thing around. Gingka gently lifted Madoka off the ground so that she was sitting and leaning against him. Gingka then tenderly kissed her on her lips.

During that kiss, Akhiro dissolved into a cloud of dust. During that kiss, the kingdom returned to what it had been before.

Madoka woke up to find herself looking at Gingka. " Gingka.." Madoka asked, " What happened?"

Gingka said, "you were under the potion of doom, but you're all right now." Then he paused and got down on one knee, " Will you, Madoka do the honor of becoming my queen? "

Madoka gasped. " yes a thousand times," she answered.

\- Wedding day!-

There were going to be two wedding services held today. Tsubassa and proposed to Hikaru and she accepted. Tsubassa and Hikaru had already gone through their vows. Now, Madoka was walking down the aisle. AAfter she and Gingka took their vows, Gingka whispered to her, " I will love you for all of eternity."

Madoka whispered back, " No matter what anyone else says, you will always be my prince."

As they kissed again, fireworks went off. And now, the words that you were all waiting for. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

* * *

**Who-hoo! That ends my first fanfic! Review please! I'll add that special chapter next week!**


	12. after happily ever after

**Peggy-chan is back with the last chapter in this story. Thank you for all the reviews. They really made me smile! Yes, my new series will probably be started this week. Gingka and Madoka's child, Akehmi means beautiful or bright in Japanese! Tsubassa and Hikaru's child, Aini means vegetables and** greens** along with love. Here is after happily ever after so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything. **

* * *

After happily ever after

"You can't catch me, Aina!" Akhemi called to her friend.

"That's what you think, Akhemi!" Aina said as the two girls played tag.

Hikaru and Madoka watched them as Gingka and Tsubassa held them.

Madoka loLod at the soon and realized that it was almost time for supper.

Just as she was going to call the girls, Aini asked a question.

" What's that stone tower over there? " Aini was referring to the tower that Akhiro had one inhabited.

" Long story, sweetie, " Hikaru said.

" Oh," Aini said. She and Akhemi continued to play until Madoka asked what they wanted for supper.

" What do you girls want for supper? " Madoka asked.

" Can we have spaghetti? " Akhemi asked.

" NO!" Gingka, Madoka, Tsubassa and Hikaru cried.

" Why? " Akhemi asked.

" Long story... " Gingka started to tell them their story.

* * *

**Lol. End of the story. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
